


Cold As Ice

by apckrfan



Category: Friday Night Lights
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tami's not feeling the Texas heat just now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble with spoilers for all of Season 1.
> 
> Written June 2007

Everything was wrong without him. She lay in bed, feeling the empty and very cold spot in the bed where her husband belonged. Tears formed in her eyes as she clutched her midsection. She knew it was the right thing to do, Eric taking this job. She just wished it didn't leave her feeling so cold inside, unable to appreciate the nice days the Texas falls had to offer. One day soon he'd be back, the bed would no longer be cold. And things would be right again. Until then, she and Julie would make it through. They always did.


End file.
